leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
加里奥/技能数据
}} Abilities . The magic resistance reduction will reduce Galio's ability power for the duration of the effect. When Galio's magic resistance is brought below 0, he will lose ability power. ** When Galio is receiving an ability power penalty from having negative magic resistance, his ability power has a lower cap of 0. |firstname = Resolute Smite |firstinfo = (Active): Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes to a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their movement speed for 2.5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter of AoE:' 175 *'Projectile Speed:' 1300 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Resolute Smite is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that fires a blast at the target location, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemy units in the area on impact. |secondname = Bulwark |secondinfo = (Active): Galio shields an allied champion for 4 seconds, increasing their armor and magic resistance. Each time that unit takes damage, Galio is healed. The heal is 20% weaker than the last for each consecutive hit. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 13 seconds *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Bulwark is a targeted ability that increases a target allied champion's magic resistance and armor for 4 seconds. Additionally, Galio is healed whenever a buffed ally takes damage. Subsequent heals from a single Bulwark cast are reduced in strength. *Bulwark has no cast time. * Bulwark can be cast while channeling Idol of Durand without interrupting it, provided the target is within range. |thirdname = Righteous Gust |thirdinfo = (Active): Galio unleashes a gust of magical wind that deals magic damage to all enemies in its path. A directional draft remains for 5 seconds, increasing the movement speed of allies passing through it. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 1000 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Righteous Gust is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy units hit. A draft of wind remains in the projectile's path for 5 seconds, granting increased movement speed to allied units in the area that are facing the direction Righteous Gust was originally cast. This bonus will linger for 1 second after leaving the area. * Allies who are facing the opposite direction of the draft will not receive the movement speed bonus. |ultiname = Idol of Durand |ultiinfo = (Active): Galio channels for 2 seconds, taunting nearby foes and reducing 50% of incoming damage. After channeling, Galio deals magic damage to surrounding enemies, plus an additional 5% damage for each attack suffered while channeling and capping at 40% bonus damage. It can be cancelled early and will deal full damage. *'Diameter of AoE:' 1200 *'Diameter of Early Cancel AoE:' 1150 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Idol of Durand is a channeled point blank area of effect ability that initiates a channel for up to 2 seconds. While channeling Galio takes 50% less physical and magic damage, and taunts enemy units in a radius around him for a duration equal to the remaining channel time. When the channel is complete or is interrupted, Galio deals magic damage to enemy units around him. This damage is increased by 5% for each autoattack that hit Galio while channeling, capping at 40% bonus damage. *Damage is still dealt if the channel is interrupted or if Galio dies during channeling. *The taunt effect can only be applied once to a specific enemy unit. Champions that prevented or blocked the effect will not be taunted again. * If the channel is interrupted or stopped, all taunted enemy units will have the taunt effect removed. * Tenacity and crowd control reduction will reduce the duration of the taunt. **When the taunt expires enemy champions will continue to autoattack Galio, but can be ordered to perform another action. * Certain champions that have crowd control-applying autoattack modifiers can cancel Idol of Durand while taunted, including and . * True damage dealt to Galio during channeling is not reduced. }} Category:英雄技能数据